


anyone for tennis?

by witchertrashbag (intothegarbagechute)



Series: Wine Aunt Smut Asks [21]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Dom/sub, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Punishment, Service Top Geralt, Some Anal Fingering, dom Yennefer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24097930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intothegarbagechute/pseuds/witchertrashbag
Summary: in which Jaskier wearsTHISbecause he needs attention, and boy does he get itYennefer took one step to block his movements. “You’re wearing that... outside.”Jaskier took a matching step toward her and canted his head, smirking around his words: “And what if I am?”He could see Yennefer’s eyes trailing over his body, stunned and suddenly looking very hungry. But not hungry enough.“I thought my tennis instructor might appreciate it. Since no one else is.” He turned and bent unnecessarily to grab the coffee pot, exposing his ass for them yet again, to highlight his point. Because if this didn’t work, he really thought he might die from lack of sex, it would be right there in the coroner’s report.He offered her the coffee pot and asked: “You wanted more coffee?”“Geralt.”Geralt suddenly jolted out of his dazed reverie and licked a little drool from his mouth as he offered a: “Hmm?”“Get my crop.”
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Wine Aunt Smut Asks [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666225
Comments: 11
Kudos: 213





	anyone for tennis?

Jaskier had had enough!!!

Geralt had been traveling nonstop for work; Yen had been up late working on a paper for submission to a big journal, and then up early to work on it more. He knew they were both busy doing what they loved. But they also loved him. And they needed to do him, too!

At first his tactics were just sweet kisses and hints and soft looks, little “come to bed with me”s and a meaningful glance while slipping to his knees under a desk, only to be sweetly but exasperatedly denied.

He got more overt. He’d drop things and bend over to pick them up. Once he woke Geralt up with his cock in his mouth, and the man actually had the nerve to be grumpy about needing more sleep. Yennefer threatened hexes if he tried anything like that with her.

So for the past week, he’d been “taking tennis lessons.” Just dropping little hints here and there, being a little less available. And neither of them had noticed! Until now. This morning. When he’s finally returned from dropping Ciri for a playdate and sleepover with her friend Dara.

He smirked as he walked past Geralt. “Well I guess I’m off to tennis lesson again.”

“Have fun,” Geralt said, distractedly, sitting at the kitchen table peering at his laptop, his glasses he pretends he doesn’t need perched on his nose, unconsciously chewing a pen.

He waited just a beat, until he felt Geralt’s gaze on him. And then heard the pen drop to the table. He bent a little further over the counter for good measure.

“Geralt, what are you staring at?,” Yen asked, rushing into the kitchen in her glasses, sweatpants, and a ratty t-shirt with an empty mug, desperate for coffee, her hair wild. “You look like an idiot--”

She stopped in her tracks, and Jaskier turned to face them both, an innocent look on his face.

He was wearing a little white tennis skirt-- one could barely call it a skirt, as it was so flimsy, so thin, and so short it barely covered the white jockstrap he wore beneath it, leaving his ass completely bare and exposed beneath the tiny shard of fabric. Other than his socks and tennis shoes, he wore nothing else.

“Well I’m changed and off to my tennis lesson!”

Yennefer took one step to block his movements. “You’re wearing _that_... outside.”

Jaskier took a matching step toward her and canted his head, smirking around his words: “And what if I am?”

He could see Yennefer’s eyes trailing over his body, stunned and suddenly looking _very hungry._ But not hungry enough.

“I thought my tennis instructor might appreciate it. Since no one else is.” He turned and bent unnecessarily to grab the coffee pot, exposing his ass for them yet again, to highlight his point. Because if this didn’t work, he really thought he might die from lack of sex, it would be right there in the coroner’s report. 

He offered her the coffee pot and asked: “You wanted more coffee?”

“Geralt.”

Geralt suddenly jolted out of his dazed reverie and licked a little drool from his mouth as he offered a: “Hmm?”

“Get my crop.”

“Hmm.”

“Yen, I’m going to be late,” Jaskier whined, pouting.

“You’re not going anywhere like that you naughty little brat,” she said quietly. 

Jaskier met her eyes, delighted. “Or what?”

Geralt appeared in the door with Yen’s riding crop in his hand, his eyes still wide at the sight of Jaskier, as Yen stepped forward and slowly curled her palm onto Jaskier’s cheek. She held out her other hand, and Geralt obediently pressed the handle of the crop into it.

“Geralt, I think you deserve a break. Do you want to join?” she asked, not looking at him, his comforting heat steady at her side.

Geralt pressed closer to her, unable to take his eyes off Jaskier, and whispered in her ear: “Yes, _please.”_

“Then bend him over the counter and spread him for me. He needs to be punished for this,” she said lovingly, rubbing her thumb across Jaskier’s lips.

Jaskier didn’t look away from her as he delighted in the feeling of Geralt’s broad, rough hands grasping his waist and pushing him to his elbows on the small kitchen island, pressing him forward so his cock was pressed against the the counter. He gasped innocently as Geralt pressed his lower back down, forcing him to arch his ass up for them to see-- the skirt hiked up and covered absolutely nothing.

His skin was tingling. After the lack of touch for so long, Geralt’s fingers whispering across his back had him on fire. The thought of them staring at him, examining him... his cock was rapidly hardening against the counter.

He felt Geralt spread his cheeks for Yennefer, the white jock strap hiding nothing from her gaze.

He felt the slow brush of the folded leather end of the crop across his cheeks, dragging down the sensitive skin of his crack, and he shivered with pleasure. He could hear a soft, pleased sound in her throat and couldn’t help but wiggle his hips slightly, desperate for more, a little whine escaping already.

“Look at him, Geralt. His little hole is already pulsing and desperate. Dirty little cockslut. All this because you want to get fucked, is that it?”

She must have pressed Geralt back because he moved his hands to Jaskier’s hips as she brushed the crop lower, pressing against his balls; Jaskier’s breath hitched.

“Answer me,” she murmured threateningly.

“Yen,” Geralt whispered.

“Yes,” said Jaskier. He felt the crop withdraw, and for a moment was genuinely panicked, until he felt it come down with a _smack_ across the meat of his ass.

Jaskier let out a choked gasp.

“Yes, what?” S _mack._

“ _Yes_ \-- _yes, I’m just so desperate for you to fuck me, please, my love, my darling._ ”

He knew the sweetness would earn him several more hits, and Yennefer didn’t disappoint. She took her time, landing blow after blow, turning Jaskier’s cheeks the loveliest red, each smack arching his back and pressing his cock harder against the counter.

The stinging pain began to flush and numb, his muscles tingling and tensing against each slap, his body writhing in Geralt’s firm grasp, until he was breathless, sweaty, his cock aching and leaking against the jock strap, and felt Yennefer stop. He unknowingly let out a little whimper, which earned him a patronizing chuckle.

“You want more, little brat?” she asked, setting the crop beside him and smoothing her hands across his red skin. She laid a kiss to it, then tongued across his cheeks, ostensibly to soothe him. He didn’t feel very soothed.

“I want _you.”_

“What was that?”

“I want you, my love. Both of you,” he added, turning to look up at Geralt, still holding him steady. Yennefer nipped at the skin just where his ass met his thigh, then straightened, languidly setting herself into Geralt’s arms, knowing Jaskier would watch.

She nuzzled their noses together, her hands lightly brushing across Geralt’s broad chest.

“Do you think he’s learned his lesson?” she asked Geralt, kissing along his neck, looking at Jaskier.

Geralt looked nervous. “Uhh, I mean, realistically he’ll probably do something like this again.”

Yennefer slid her hand down Geralt’s jeans and palmed his cock. Jaskier let out a soft moan.

“Do you think Jaskier has been good? Do you think he’s earned a treat?”

Geralt swallowed hard as Yennefer unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his jeans, drawing his cock out to stroke it in view of Jaskier.

“A treat?”

“He did all this, wore this ridiculous outfit, just to get fucked, the little slut,” Yennefer added, looking Geralt in the eye as she palmed his balls and thumbed over the head of his hardening cock. “Do you think we should give him what he wants?”

All Geralt could do was nod, several times. “Your strap?” he asked, ready to go and obviously unable to tear himself away.

“Geralt, I want to watch you fuck him.”

Jaskier’s eyebrows raised, his pulse picked up a beat. He had _assumed_ \-- the way things normally go and all... He found Yennefer watching him.

“Would you like that, hmm? My darling? My filthy little cockslut? To get fucked by Geralt in that flimsy little excuse for a skirt?”

Jaskier’s throat was dry, but he nodded, too. He watched as Yennefer checked in with Geralt before stripping him, humming appreciatively as she did so, then handed him the lube.

“This should be familiar, at least,” she told Geralt, kissing his neck, then stepped back to watch him work. Jaskier felt Geralt gently shift his hips where he wanted them, felt his soft, almost nervous touch holding his red cheeks open and slipping a thick finger between them.

Jaskier choked out a moan. Yennefer grinned deliciously at him and took a sip of coffee, brushing her thumb against the waistband of her sweatpants. He kept eye contact with her as Geralt slowly teased him open, worshipping his ass, laying soft kisses along his spine.

"Please, please Geralt, I’m ready-- please-- I need you,” he began to beg, overwhelmed. “Please, Yennefer, tell him-- _please_ \-- I need--”

“Shh shhh shh shh shh shh shhhhhhhhhh,” Yennefer said, coming to him around the island, a deceptively soft hand brushing along his neck. Then he noticed she was pressing her sweatpants and panties off and watched as she hopped onto the kitchen island, easing her legs around his face, which she raised to look up at her.

“I’ll tell you what you need, my little slut. You need to eat up.” And with that, she leaned back on an elbow and smoothed his hair with her other hand, guiding him towards her cunt, which, he discovered, was already very, very:

“Mmmmm, you’re so wet, my love,” he moaned, his eyes flashing, and he dipped in with his tongue to silence any retort. He knew exactly what she liked, and how, and when, and as distracted as he was by Geralt’s thick fingers pressing into him, by gods he was going to give her what she wanted, until:

“ _Geralt-- for gods’s sake fuck this little brat,_ ” she said in a breathy whine.

“Hmm.”

Jaskier looked up at her-- and she was truly gorgeous, braless beneath the ratty t-shirt, her hair wild, lips thick and pink, and her mouth was beautiful, too. He wanted her to see as Geralt pressed into him-- show her how much he loved it, how well he could take it, how he could be good for her.

Every inch of Geralt burned. He focused on Yennefer, on her breathy moans, watching him. He focused on Geralt’s gentle hands, on the tiny little pleas he let out, his concern, until Jaskier had taken his full length. Geralt simply stayed, letting him relax around the intrusion. Until:

“ _Geralt_ , I said fuck him, now fuck him. And do it hard,” Yennefer ordered, grasping Jaskier’s face in her hand to look at him. “I’d say the nasty little thing has earned it.” Geralt let out a growl.

Jaskier dived back into her and moaned against her as Geralt began to roll his hips into him, testing angles until Jaskier let out a guttural sound.

“Yes, very good, Geralt. You’re being so good to him. Harder.”

Geralt moaned against the praise but obediently snapped his hips, increasing his pace into Jaskier.

Jaskier felt a fresh smack against his thigh and realized Yennefer had her crop in hand again. He swirled and pressed his tongue against her, teasing her more, as Geralt worked at a grueling rhythm, pulling his hips away from the counter, giving him less contact against his cock. 

The pace of it took Jaskier’s breath away. Something inside him clicked into place, and all he could think about was Yennefer’s thighs against his face, her hand grabbing his hair, the taste of her on his tongue, his desperation to tease her to orgasm-- about Geralt’s sure hands on his hips, the burning thrusts into him, the aching swirling pleasure brightness growing stronger within him. Jaskier fucked himself back against Geralt with a growl, his body sparking to life in a new way, and grabbed Yennefer’s thighs with his hands, showing her how much he loved this. 

She came, hard, pressing his face against her, and he pressed his tongue to her, giving her everything, his hands grabbing her ass roughly to hold her there until she her legs were trembling against him.

She sighed and said, “Geralt please touch him, let him cum.” As she gathered herself on the counter, Jaskier’s eyes went wide, and he suddenly felt Geralt’s thick hand in his jockstrap, finally giving him something to thrust against while he fucked him roughly. In only two pumps, Jaskier came, hard, moaning wantonly, tears leaking slightly from his eyes. Geralt held him through it, rocked him through it, and finally released him with the filthiest little pop.

Jaskier found himself in Yennefer’s arms, soothing him and brushing his hair, laying small kisses against his forehead, smoothing his flimsy little skirt down.

_“So good, so good for us, you were so good my love.”_

When their breathing steadied, Jaskier found they were staring at Geralt, who was still hard. Yen turned to Jaskier.

“He’s been so good. Do you want to suck him off, darling?”

Jaskier looked up at Geralt, still completely naked and flushed, his cock red and leaking. He swallowed hard.

“Would I ever.”

**Author's Note:**

> welp!!!!! happy Slutty Saturday
> 
> follow me for more filth on tumblr [@witchertrashbag](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/witchertrashbag)


End file.
